Talk:Fortune device
can anyone explain why that after fortune doesn't have the device anymore near the end of mgs2 that she can still deflect the bullets? i haven't played for ages but i think thats what happens Bigbossash 20:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :She got shot but her heart is on the other side which is why she didn't die straight away. After that Ocelot used all of rays missiles on the group but They all missed. From memory Snake says "I guess she really is lady luck". hope that helps explain things --Drawde83 21:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help Bigbossash 21:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Is it even that certain that Fortune even carried the device? The device didn't seem to even be present on Fortune during any of her appearances. Her reaction also indicated that she didn't seem all that aware that she even carried the device. The only thing that would even indicate she carried the device was via Ocelot, and he's not really the paragon of truth, not even to the Patriots, his supposed employers. Then there's that whole issue about her firing the Railgun twice despite the fact that its extraordinarily dangerous to wield one as it has a very high chance of backfiring, and it was implied that the reason why she was using it was due to her ability to deflect bullets (yes, Rosemary said it was probably due to being "lucky", but then again, she also used the word "luck" in reference to her ability to deflect bullets if you contact Rosemary asking for Fortune's information, and heck, even Fortune herself described herself as lucky in reference to her abilities name is Fortune, lucky in war and nothing else.", and her nickname "Lady Luck" was directly referring to her ability to deflect bullets, which Ocelot even stated when he told her that she's not lady luck.). If they gave any other information about the device besides the cassette player option, maybe I'll be able to be slightly more believing about it. Weedle McHairybug 13:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The database confirmed that Fortune did have the device. Ocelot was not lying. Where the device was implanted is not explained in the game or database though. Maybe it was in her clothes. It definitely wasn't the size of a cassette. Also, the database doesn't say anything about the device allowing Fortune to use the rail gun. It only says that it deflected bullets and rendered grenades inert. That's it. -- 15:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=25&p=2 :Maybe the database did say that the device was implanted onto Fortune, but then again, the database also said that Solidus was the one who removed Raiden's memories. Personally, I'd take whatever it says with a grain of salt, since it has made mistakes before. Plus, didn't Ocelot, when showing the device to Fortune and everyone shortly after her second shot, show that the device was indeed the size of a casette? It certainly looked that size. :Also, the database didn't say anything about the device allowing Fortune to use the railgun, that much is true. However, the database also neglected to mention the fact that Fortune's railgun was a flawed prototype, that had so many chances of it backfiring that it is highly recommended to never be used as a field weapon due to test evaluations. In fact, literally the only thing from that conversation that was referenced in the database is that it fires at 10 megajoules. Weedle McHairybug 17:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but that doesn't mean Fortune's device would be that big. She was not supposed to find out that a device kept her alive in battle. The device could have been the size of a button for all we know. Anyway, I believe the database in regards to that. It's not entirely inaccurate. ----